Yggdrasill's Dance Party
by Katraa
Summary: What happens when you mix a discoloving Cruxis Angel and a gang of uncertain people, and then toss in a dance party? Chaos. [KY][YK]
1. Default Chapter

**I'm such an idiot xD I'm sorry this story is so late Mithos! Anyways, this is a one-shot for Mithos' birthday but it's a hilarious story for any one. Because Mithos loves Yggdrasill so much, or so she tells me, this one shot will be dedicated to him and his love for discoing!**

**BEWARE THE SPOILERS!**

**Nall: Stop ranting**

**Me: grrrr**

**Nall: xP**

**Yggdrasill Dance Party!**

**For Mithos**

Sitting in his big fat leather chair, flapping his purple colored wings, was the leader of all Cruxis and Desians , Mithos Yggdrasill! His long blonde bangs fell over his eye as he sat at a desk holding a number 2 pencil. Not any number 2 pencil but a pink fuzzy angel number 2 pencil! Crossing his arms with the pencil in hand, Yggdrasill soon began to toss the pencil in the air seeing how high it would go.

"Gah, this is boring. This is even worst then that inferior son of Kratos bothering me," Muttered The leader rolling his eyes. Suddenly it hit him! No, not the pencil. A brilliant idea sprung into his mind like a bunny into a hole!

"I got a terrific idea! I'll throw a dance party! I'll have all my fellow minions come, I'll have that damn son of Kratos come,. Just to humiliate him, and I'll invite that beautiful, sexy Yuan!" Stars glinted in the seraphim's eyes. Grabbing a little desian decorated notepad, he began to rapidly flip through the pages looking for the phone numbers of all his guests.

"Let's see, Rodyle… 555-ROD… damnit! I just remembered, Lloyd killed him," Yggdrasill said disappointed. With a sigh he flipped to the next number and grabbed a phone.

"Kvar, my old college friend, 555-ILO… DAMNIT! LLOYD KILLED HIM ALSO!" By now Yggdrasill was getting really frustrated. Shaking his head he set down the phone and flipped through all his numbers and one by one, he noticed Lloyd had killed them all.

"Great… just great. I guess I have to call those human's instead," Yggdrasill spoke flapping his wings.

After calling all of Lloyd's friends and making up excuses on why he wanted them to come to his top secret underground base hidden under a secret forest, Yggdrasill decided to call Yuan.

"Now For Yuan!" Yggdrasill said with great excitement. Grabbing the phone he dialed Yuan's number with rapid speed. It rang.

"Hello?" Yuan spoke throw the phone. Yggdrasill giggled to himself and then spoke into the phone.

"Ah, Yuan. Good to hear from you," Yggdrasill spoke with a cool head. For a few moments their was silence. Even the crickets were silent. Why are crickets always associated with silence anyways?

"Who is this? No wait, Yggdrasill!" Yuan spoke in disbelief.

"Yes, Yuan. I was wondering if you would like to come to my dance party tonight? It's at my super top secret base! They'll be popcorn!" Yggdrasill spoke putting on a party hat.

"Why?" Yuan answered hesitant.

"Because…" Yggdrasill thought for a moment.

"Because what?" Yuan demanded.

"Because Kratos will be there," Yggdrasill pointed out poking his hat while he spoke into the phone.

"And why would I care if Kratos is there?" Yuan asked.

"Um, because Kratos has something urgent to tell you," Yggdrasill lied. There was another long silence.

"Fine, I'll be there," And then Yuan hung up. Yggdrasill paused to make sure Yuan had hung up before he jumped in the air floating.

"My secret love for all these years is going to be there!" Yggdrasill chanted to himself. Then it hit him once more. He needed Kratos to come if Yuan would stay. Bashing his head against a fuzzy pink pillow with Yuan's face on it (Yes, very scary indeed 0.o), Yggdrasill dialed the number to Kratos' personal cell.

"This is Kratos, hello?" Kratos spoke gruffly.

"Kratos!"

"Who is this?"

"Your mother!"

"My mother?"

"Yes!"

"You aren't my mother"

"Fine, I'm not"

"Wait, is this Yggdrasill…" Kratos spoke fearing the truth. Yggdrasill grinned.

"Yes!"

"Why are you calling me?" Kratos spoke.

"Because I need you to come to my party tonight and pretend you have to tell Yuan something important!" Yggdrasill explained.

"Why must I do that?" Asked Kratos.

"Because if you don't, Yuan won't come!" Yggdrasill begged.

"And why do you care if he comes?" Kratos asked, puzzled.

"Cause! I want Yuan to come damnit!" Yggdrasill spoke angrily. There was another long, awkward silence.

"Fine," Kratos said gruffly.

"OH! Your son will be there also!" Yggdrasill said grinning. Kratos hung up after hearing that.

A few hours later the whole pink underground base was decorated in the colors of the Renegade Base. Lloyd and his friends were the first to arrive.

"Yggdrasill, open up," Lloyd spoke knocking at the front door. Yggdrasill squealed and grabbed party hats for his guests.

"Welcome!" he spoke opening the door. The group starred at his for a few moments, took the part hats, and walked inside.

"Why is Yggdrasill still alive?" Zelos asked Sheena. Sheena sighed.

"We killed Mithos, not Yggdrasill," She attempted to explain. Zelos, who knew they were the same person shrugged.

"Whatever you say hunny" Zelos spoke grinning.

Entering next was Kratos. He approached the area cautiously like a spy in a spy movie. YAY for spies. Anyways, Kratos walked in.

"Dad!" Lloyd yelled in shock. Kratos looked over.

"Lloyd, good to see you," Kratos spoke calmly.

"I didn't know he was going to be here," Zelos spoke angrily.

"I didn't know you hated Kratos," Sheena spoke.

"Well, there was this one time long ago where he and I got stuck in a closet for the night. Just telling you, he snores loudly and talks in his sleep!" Zelos whined. Sheena stepped back in horror.

"Kratos! Why are you here anyways?" Lloyd asked walking up to his father. Kratos titled his auburn head to Lloyd. With a swift glance he replied.

"Business."

"What kind of business does a pink base have," Lloyd spoke starring at the hat he got from Yggdrasill.

"That I do not know," Kratos replied.

"Whatever," Lloyd spoke sighing.

Just then Yuan entered. He wore his usual black cape and outfit. Shifting glanced around the very odd base, he noticed Kratos.

"What was it you wanted to tell me? It better be good," Yuan spoke angrily. His emerald eyes watched the seraphim.

"Um…" Kratos paused for a moment, then ran off to the punch bowel.

"Idiot…" Yuan chanted. Yggdrasill suddenly then flew up on stage as the lights dimmed. Presea and the others watched him. Yuan and Kratos barely watched.

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!" Yggdrasill yelled.

"Um.. yea," The crowd said, unsure what was going to happen next.

"THEN LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" And with that, Yggdrasill began to do the disco. His white outfit was the perfect accommodation to this rare occasion.

"What the hell…"Yuan spoke shielding his eyes. Kratos spewed punch that was in his mouth all over Zelos.

"HEY!" Zelos yelled.

"FUNK MASTER!" Yggdrasill yelled suddenly starting to do very bizarre dance steps.

"What the hell is he on?" Lloyd spoke, frightened.

"I don't know," Sheena replied. Colette, who found this entertain, flew up on stage and began to break dance.

"Colette?" Lloyd spoke. Yggdrasill saw the young girl and then took her hand and began to tango with her.

"This is just wrong…" Yuan spoke ready to leave. Yggdrasill saw him, dropped Colette on the stage, flew over to Yuan, and pulled him on stage.

"OMG!" Lloyd yelled on the ground laughing. Kratos, however, did not find this funny.

"I Love you!" Yggdrasill spoke.

"YOU WHAT!" Yuan screamed jumping backwards in total shock and fright.

"I want to maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyy you!" Yggdrasill spoke. Kratos, who was equally creped out, rushed everyone out of the party.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Yuan yelled running out the door.

**Author's Note:**

**TO be continued or not! Only reviews will decide! **


	2. Back In Black!

Katra is back in business. Well back in black if you listen to the title. No the title doesn't mean me. It means Yggdrasill! Yes, this is a continuation of the first chapter. With loads of begging and pleading, I've continued, and from a few words of advice from my Warrior Friends; Tri, Mithos, Rin, and my apprentice Bluepaw (Kutos!) I have some ideas! And also my friends Gohan and Michelle and Autumn. Everyone inspires me! Yesh and Andrea!

Ok I suggest before you read this you shut the door and sit in a room far away from the world. You might experience sudden urges of laughter, trouble breathing, and from laughing violent urges to go to the bathroom. Erm enjoy?

Nall: To be brutally honest Katra, why the heck do you rant so much.

Katra: It's to show my respect where respect is needed. :nodd:

Nall: Whatever you call it, it's useless crap.

Katra: Fine then! And this contains many spoilers, so if you haven't completed the game, DO NOT READ, unless you're like my friend, Michelle, who always reads spoilers…

Yggdrasill's Dance Party

Back in Black

Seeing his true love leave the party, Yggdrasill scampered over to a big red flashy button in the corner and poked it. Suddenly bars appeared over the doors and windows. More disco balls appeared, and a huge dance floor covered the ground.

Kratos stood horror stricken, from being stuck in a base with his son, his enemy, and a dancing frenzy, mad man.

"I have a feeling we are stuck in here," Lloyd spoke lowering his head in annoyance. Colette frowned also and sat down in a chair against a wall that said 'Wall Flowers, Babe!'.

"Lloyd, if we work together we can get out of this mess," Whispered Kratos nervously. Lloyd nodded, but Zelos had a sudden violent expression.

"Nu-uh, I am not working with you, or hanging out with you again. Nope, you can keep your gay gestures to yourself," Zelos warned wagging a finger at Kratos.'

"The only one here who is gay is Yggdrasill," Sheena corrected Zelos.

"I feel like we are in an Austin Powers movie," Yuan spoke suddenly from behind the punch bowl.

"You watch Austin Powers?" Lloyd asked. Yuan gave a shifty glance.

"Possibly, once or twice." Yuan replied uneasily. He stroked his chin then glanced at Lloyd with an annoyed, threatening look.

"Right," Lloyd spoke. He shrugged and looked around, trying to find a way out of this hell.

"Listen up! We're going to slow it down now, so pick a partner and dance all night.. or else," Yggdrasill added clicking a hidden button and random Desians with pointy spears popped out of the floor like in Charlie in The chocolate Factory.

"…" Sheena starred blankly and her eyes darted around the room. _Find a dance partner quick before zelos-_ But before she could finish, Zelos had grabbed her by the hands and yelled out,

"Dibs on Sheena!"

Lloyd looked around and found Colette's eyes. He smiled softly and he walked up over to her. Regal went with Raine, Genis with Presea, leaving Yggdrasill, Kratos, and Yuan.

Yuan almost spewed punch all over Kratos when he heard Yggdrasill's orders. Actually, he did spew it over Kratos.

"….Augh!" Kratos complained unsheathing his sword. Yuan glared at him with no forgiveness.

"Suck it up," Yuan snarled back. He crossed his arms and walked behind the punch bowl, trying to avoid the wandering Desians with the point speaks.

"… I'm going to hate myself for this," Kratos mumbled walking over to Yuan. Yuan gave him the 'What-the-hell-are-you-doing-you-damn-fool' look. Kratos shook his head in despair as he pointed to the others. Yuan, thoroughly in shock now, jammed his elbow against the punch bowl knocking it all over Kratos. That's 10 quarts of fruit punch…

"heh, Kratos had an accident," Genis teased, Presea sighed and shook her head.

"I guess that leaves you and me, Yuie," A voice spoke behind Yuan. Yuan jumped up in the air, almost having another heart attack, for the second time today. Behind him was Yggdrasill, in a pink tux? Uh huh…

"….No fucking way," Yuan spoke backing into the crowd. Lloyd glanced over from Colette to Yuan.

"What's wrong with you?" Lloyd asked. With a shifty glance, Yuan spoke under his breath.

"You've never been hunted by a gay man, have you?" He spoke bitterly. Lloyd gave a shrug.

"I wouldn't say that entirely," And with that Colette and him danced off into the deeper part of the dance floor.

"Heh, Mr. High and Mighty can't find a dance partner," Zelos chimed from behind him, as Sheena and him danced over. Yuan glanced at them.

"Don't think I'm enjoying this," Complained Sheena who starred at the Desians', armed, with a bit of fear.

"heh, sure thing, my voluptuous hunny," Zelos grinned. Yuan glared at him with dis-pleasure.

"Sure I can find a dance partner," He replied coldly. Honestly, there was no one other than Yggdrasill left.

"That's why you're hiding in the dancing? Go over to the Wall Flowers seats," Zelos commanded, holding back a laugh. Sheena sighed and looked like she wanted to kick Zelos where it hurt.

"oh Yuie!" Shrieked Yggdrasill from the other side of the base. Just hearing that voice made little kids cry for their mommies, and birds fly into windows, and gay men turn even gayer….

"Don't step on me, god damnit," A voice came from on the ground. Yuan stopped walking and noticed Kratos, laying on the floor, in an elf suit.

"What may I ask, in the goddess martel are you doing!" Yuan yelled as Lloyd glanced down at his father in horror.

"Hiding from Yggdrasill, so please quiet down," Kratos commanded covering his ears. Rolling his eyes, Yuan shrugged.

"Right, wearing an elf outfit it really going to make you fit in," Yuan spoke sharply. "Anyways, he doesn't want you," Yuan said bitterly. After Yuan had said that, Kratos stood up and wiped a sweat drop off his face.

"And all this time," He muttered snapping a finger and was wearing his usual lilac clothes.

"You've got issues," Yuan replied, angrily.

"Right, you're the one who spelt punch on me, not once, not twice, but three times!" Kratos complained.

"Four times if you're counting that one time in the mental hospital," Yuan spoke in distant thoughts.

"I was never in a mental hospital…" Kratos replied slowly.

"Oh, and I could have SWORN it was you," Yuan spoke, with a hint of evil in his voice. Kratos frowned.

"Yuan, shut up and look," Kratos spoke pointing to something in the corner. There in the corner, sat the one, the only… DREW CAREY!

"Drew… Carey?" Yuan spoke, sweating uneasily.

"I love his shows," Kratos said admiring.

"Why did Drew Carey come to YGGDRASILL'S party?" Yuan asked watching the tv sitcom host sit in the corner twiddling his thumbs.

"Proabbly got him on crack," Kratos observed.

"No, I think you're the one on crack," Yuan spoke in a cough.

"Want some DELICIOUS ant guts?" Genis spoke walking up to the two seraphims. Yuan's eyes bugged out, hehe get it, BUGGED, when he saw the squished ants in Genis' hands.

"I'll pass," Kratos spoke in disgust.

"Damnit," Genis spoke he began to walk over to Lloyd, "And we were this close to turning them gay," He spoke in a laugh.

"I'm never eating food again," Yuan spoke holding his head.

"Lloyd, we did you want us to eat that?" Kratos spoke glancing over. Lloyd didn't respond, but danced into the crowd with Colette.

"Welcome to Who's Line Is it Anyways!" Drew Carey suddenly hollered standing up. The theme song played throughout the base and he walked over to the other corner, which oddly looked like a stage. He Pointed to Yuan and Kratos.

"What did I ever do to deserve this," Muttered Yuan angrily, thinking of something to get back at everyone for this hell 'filled night.

"Welcome to the show. So what are your names? Freshly and Cut?" Drew carey spoke standing at the pillar thing with a stack of cards. Sudden laughter, that seemed to come from no where, filled the base. Kratos frowned.

"I am Kratos Aurion, and this is-" He began but Yuan kicked him in the shin.

"I can speak for my own damn self," He whispered as Kratos held his shin and toppled over, losing balance.

"It's the new dawning of Humpty Dumpty!" Drew Carey laughed. Yuan starred blankly at the odd, joke was it?

"And just who the hell is that," Yuan spoke watching Kratos roll across the floor in pain.

"Your Mother!" Drew Carey yelled as the audience, although there wasn't one, busted into laughter.

"…." Yuan starred blankly, thinking of a way to torture Drew Carey. Evil thoughts, yes evil…

"Help me up," Kratos groaned, still holding his shin as he rolled on stage. Yuan glanced down.

"I didn't kick you that hard!" Yuan complained bitterly.

"That was my bad knee!" Kratos hollered in pain. Yuan starred with confusion.

"Since when was it your 'bad' knee?" Yuan asked.

"Uh… Long story," Kratos spoke squinting.

"Oh! Story, eh? Let's here it!" Drew Carey yelled as clapping arose.

"I'd like to know also," Yuan replied with an evil smirk.

"Let's just say I got drunk one night," Kratos spoke almost in a whisper. Yuan starred at his former comrade.

"You? Drunk! Ha! I find it hard believing that," Yuan replied. Drew Carey busted a gut, seriously, he was on the floor, bleeding to death.

"Just help me up," Kratos spoke. Yuan, regretfully helped Kratos to his feet, then left the stage, watching Drew Carey suffer! Mwahahah!

"Kratos, Yuan you're back!" Sheena spoke, finally getting away from Zelos. Kratos brushed dust off his sleeve.

"Why do you care?" Yuan asked coldly. Kratos didn't pay to much attention.

"Yggdrasill, has a hoard of aliens with him and they're all making us into lifeless dance zombies!" Sheena yelled.

"That's right, babe!"

Author's Note:

Finally, a place to end. Was it as good as the first chapter? I ran out of ideas then just started thinking of some during dinner. Please Review and tell me what you thought about it. I also apologize for ANY typos. I read through it but couldn't find any, so sorry. Please Review, again and I'll continue :grin:


End file.
